1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage means and more particularly to an improved holder for animal call devices.
2. Prior Art
Diaphragm-type animal call devices have been extensively used to call elk, wild turkeys, and in some cases even coyotes, geese, foxes and other game animals, so as to draw them towards the hunter and thus make for easier shooting thereof. Such call devices may be flat and generally disc-shaped with reeds of synthetic or natural rubber or plastic. The type of reed, the tightness of the reed, the positioning of the device in the mouth, and the amount of air pressure put on the reed determine the type of call which can be made.
The reeds of such devices are easily damaged and, when wet, the devices tend to stick together and are difficult to separate. Conventional cases for such devices usually comprise closed pouches in which the devices are merely stored in a heap, sometimes with damage thereto. Drying of the reeds is consequently slow in such pouches and retrieval of a preselected call device from the heap is difficult, especially when it is dark, raining or under other hunting conditions of poor visibility (fog, sleet, snow, high wind, etc.)
There remains a need for an improved animal call device holder which will hold the call devices apart from each other and in an organized fashion, which will safely protect them from damage, will permit them to be easily and rapidly identified and retrieved from the holder, and which will allow them to dry rapidly without sticking together. Such holder should also be easy to slip into and out of a pocket and be able to carry the call devices in a secure manner which will prevent them from rattling around. The holder preferably should also have a pocket clip and/or loops with an attached neck lanyard.